In the future! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
by personlady666
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are married with kids and same with Sango and Miroku, Shippo grew up. and the new kids have some fun! chappie one up! R


A/N: I only own like a few characters.. Not all.. T.T I know I haven't finished some of my stories but I'm working on it!  
  
Yukio slowly opened his eyes. His alarm clock was going off. He growled and sat up. He turned off his alarm. He didn't get much sleep. He heard his parents from down the hall. He knew his sister didn't get much sleep either. He cursed his dad for the advanced senses they had been cursed with. He got up put a shirt on and walked down stairs. Where his mother was making breakfast for the family. He heard his sister break her alarm clock again….  
  
Sayaka groaned as she saw the broke alarm clock on the floor. She walked down stairs to see her brother sitting at the table half awake. 'I guess he heard mom and dad too' She looked at her parents. They were arguing about something. She just sighed. This was normal. She sat at the table across form her brother. She looked over at him and pointed to their parents. He just sighed. She tried to listen to her parents.  
  
"Kagome! He is going to the dojo!" Inuyasha yelled. He had his own dojo. Since he lived there he got into teaching people how to fight. Yukio hadn't been to the dojo since he was 7. He was now 17. Sayaka never went to the dojo.. Her dad gave her private lessons. It was his little girl after all. "Inuyasha… fine take him.. You'll pay this later"  
  
"what are you guys going take a night off.." Yukio said as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. His sister laughed. Kagome and Inuyasha's face's turned red. "that's we heard you. " replied Sayaka as took a sip of orange juice. "told you were too loud!" said Kagome. "feh" replied Inuyasha as he say at the table. Breakfast went by slowly. Awkward silence. Sayaka looked around the room and clear her throat. "umm I was thinking maybe I could go visit Auntie Sango this weekend." Inuyasha looked at his daughter strangely. "Why?" she got up and she put her dishes in the sink. "well I have nothing to do and I haven't seen them in awhile." she said sweetly. Too sweetly. "Dad, that's code for her friends are hanging out with their boyfriends and she's still single" Said Yukio he bit into some sausage. Sayaka just glared at him. It was true. Her daddy won't let her date. "Please Daddy, I really want to visit them.." she said. She could always get we way with her daddy. She was the baby girl. Even if they had another baby she could still get her way with her Daddy.  
  
"Alright.. You can go but no boys!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Some things never change. "thank you Daddy" she kissed her daddy on the cheek and ran up stairs to pack her things. Kagome just laughed. He looked at his wife with a 'shut up' look on his face. He looked over at his son. "your coming to the dojo with me. I want you to fight my best student. They want to test their skills and I can't my student. And there is no way Sayaka will fight.." Inuyasha explained. Yukio sighed. He had to listen to his father. He had no choice.  
  
"go get dressed." Inuyasha told his son. Yukio got up and walked up stairs. He combed his hair short gray hair. It was like his father's. but he didn't have ears. His sister did though, but her hair was black like her mothers. He put on some jeans and a t-shirt that had a car on it. He was very into cars. He even had his own car. He would be driving to the dojo. His father didn't drive. His mother did though.  
  
Downstairs Inuyasha waited on his son to come back down stairs. His daughter came down first. She had a back pack full of clothes. "okay I'll see you in 2 days.." she said as she headed for the door. "Wait…" said Inuyasha as he stopped his daughter from walking out of the door. "what?" she asked. Then she realized what it was and she kissed her daddy on the cheek "okay now you can go.." Inuyasha smiled. "Bye mom Bye Daddy!" with that she left and headed to the well. Kagome smiled.  
  
Yukio slowly made his way down the steps not really wanting to go to the dojo. He walked up his father. "Okay I'm ready lets go and get this over with" he said as he sighed. Kagome looked at her son. She knew what Inuyasha was planning. Yes, he was going to fight his best student, but he wanted to see how much they had changed. "Alright.. Yukio your driving" he said as he toss Yukio the keys. He caught them and started to walk out the door. "Bye mom.." they both left the house leaving Kagome by her self she sighed and she went up to the bathroom. She had to know…  
  
in the feudal era  
  
Sayaka climbed out of the well. She sniffed the air to find Sango's scent. She smiled as she found it. She ran in that direction. Soon she found the hut. She walked in and said "Knock, knock! It's Sayaka!" she looked around and she smiled as she saw Sango come out of the other room. Her stomach was swollen. She was pregnant. "Sayaka? What are you doing here?" Sango asked and she saw the 15 year-old girl standing by the door. She knew it was her from the way she came in the way she was dressed. She had on some hip hugger jeans and a t-shirt. She had fishnet under that shirt. "well I just wanted to come and visit you for the weekend. I haven't seen you since I was like 9."  
  
Sango smiled and walked up to the girl. "of course.. Just let me go get my husband.." said Sango. "how is Uncle Miroku doing now a days?" Sayaka asked. "perverted" Sayaka just laughed as Sango left the room to get Miroku. Sayaka sat down on the floor and put her back pack down. She looked around the hut and sighed. Soon Miroku walked into the room and looked at Sayaka. "hello… Sayaka… how are your parents?" Miroku asked. Sango and Miroku's other children had moved and got married. Things were different back then. "you know same old same old.. Fighting in the morning making up at night…." she said and shivered in disgust at the memory with she had walked in on them "making up".  
  
Miroku just laughed. Inuyasha and Kagome had been that way ever since he had met them. Always fighting. He sighed and looked at his wife. Sango. She had to give up demon slaying for him and the family. He knew she wanted to go back out there and fight the demons. She just couldn't.  
  
Sango looked at Sayaka. She looked tired and stressed. "hey Sayaka, why don't you go to the hot spring? It would be relaxing, you look like you need to relax." explained Sango. Sayaka looked at her and smiled. She could take some time to relax. "yeah I guess…." with that she left the hut. All she had to do was smell the water and she would find the hot spring. It would be easy for her.  
  
She stood there for a minute trying to find the scent of the water. She smiled as she found the scent. She started to run to the hot spring, until she was tackled by a stranger.  
  
Whoa…. That's a lot…. Well please R&R… (read and review.) I won't update till I have 10 reviews!!!! Byeness! 


End file.
